mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Master List of Games
This is a master list I created to help with updating player pages to add all the games the played in. It will include a list of all games on wiki, of players on wiki, and a list of games each player needs added per per history of mafia. I might also include a form of the history of mafia here as well. Lists MVP List Host List First to die List Games *Era 1 BD #Mafia I #Mafia II #Mafia III #Mafia IV #Mafia V #Miniature LOST Themed Mafia #Mafia VI #M4F14-7 #Speed Mafia #Anime Battle Royale #Anime Battle Royale: Reloaded! *Era 2.1 BD #Cruise Ship Mafia #Pirate Mafia #Anime Battle Royale: Bleached #Heroes: Season 1 #Cruise Ship Mafia II #Anime Battle Royale: Naruto #Death Note Mafia #Final Fantasy Battle #Jumper Mafia #Heroes Hybrid #Fox Network Fight #Princess Bride Mafia #Anime Battle Royale: Akatsuki Resurrection #Death Note Mafia: Rematch *Era 2.2 BD #Red vs Blue #Heroes: Season 1.1 #James Bond Mafia #Mythological Mafia #Star Wars Mafia #X-Men Mafia #Heroes Hybrid II #Kingdom Hearts Mafia #The Battle for Mt Olympus #X2: Rematch #Star Wars Mafia II #Mafia Olde Style #Lord of the Rings Mafia #Matrix Thrill-ogy #Supernatural *Era 3.1 Incognito and Mafiosphere #Classic Mafia #Mafiaholics' Mafia #Three Sailors #Chess of the Three Kingdoms #Medieval Mafia Prequel #Rome #VNA Mafia #Alchemic Anarchy #Soul Eater Mafia #Ultimate Marvel Mayhem #Pirate Mafia II #DreamWeavers #Penguin Mafia *Era 3.2 Mafiosphere #Communist Mafia #Mafia II: Redux #Ultimate Marvel Mayhem II #Camelot #Chronomafia I #MOS-querade #Multimafia #Ultimate Marvel Mayhem III #Elemental Chaos #When the Mafia Cry #4 Player Speed Mafia #Vortex Mafia #Open Ended Mafia *Era 4.1 BD #Supernatural 2 #The Battle for Mt Olympus II #Matrix Thrill-ogy II #The Battle for Mt Olympus III #Ye Olde Mafia #Forest Mafia #Fantasy Mafia #High School Mafia #Cruise Ship Mafia III #Ocean 11 Mafia #Ender's Game Mafia #Silent Hill Mafia #Brainden Murder Club Mafia #Mario Mafia #Fantasy Mafia II #Fantasy Mafia II *Era 4.2 BD #Brush Up Mafia #High School Mafia II #Brush Up Mafia II #Halloween Mafia #Scooby Doo Mafia #Ye Olde Mafia II #Terminator Mafia #1984 #High School Mafia III #Disgaea Mafia #Wheel of Time Mafia #Redwall Mafia *Era 5.0 Lost Era #Customer is Always Wrong Mafia #Les Miserables #Ultimate Marvel Mayhem IV #Italian Mafia #TV Mafia #Mystery Mafia #Twin Kindy Mafia *Era 5.1 MM #Mario Mafia II #Moogle Mafia #Warcraft III Battle #House of Cards Mafia #Mental Institute Mafia #Serenity Mafia #Final Fantasy I Mafia #Advance Wars Mafia II #Halloween Mafia II #Cthulhu Mythos Mafia #Puppet Mafia #Scrubs Mafia #Christmas Mafia #Nightmare Before Mafia #Quantum Leap Mafia #Glitch Mafia *Era 5.2 BD #Mafia Mafia #Titanomachy #Percy Jackson and the Olympians Mafia #Fraternity Mafia #Pirates of Penzance Mafia #Advance Wars Mafia #Angel Mafia #Mirror Mafia #MaFBIa #Sherlock Holmes Mafia #Secret of Mana Mafia #UN Mafia #Star Trek Mafia #Warrior Cats Mafia #Tombstone Mafia *Era 6.1 MM #Star Trek Mafia II #Foodie Mafia #Revelation Mafia #Movie Mafia #Dungeons and Dragons #Soul of the Fire Mafia #Angel Mafia II #Amber Mafia #Ice Age Mafia #Serial Killer Mafia #Mafia Mafia II: Inception #Revelation Mafia II #Vote Manip Mafia #Great Escape Mafia #Blade Mafia #Bag o' Tricks Mafia #The Wire #Mafia All Stars #Never Never Land #Host Wars Mafia #Viking Mafia #Chronomafia II #UMM V #Star Trek Mafia III #Glitch Mafia II *Era 6.2 BD #Star Wars Mafia III #Trainer's Manual Mafia #Minecraft Mafia #UN Mafia II #Trainer's Manual Mafia II #Harry Potter Mafia I #Trainer's Manual Mafia III #Harry Potter Mafia II #Trainer's Manual Mafia IV #Looney Tunes Mafia #Skulduggery Pleasant Mafia #Harry Potter Mafia III #Trainer's Manual Mafia V #Sholay Mafia #Trainer's Manual Mafia VI #Skulduggery Pleasant 2: Playing with Fire *Era 7.1 MM #Game Show Mafia #Smiley Mafia #Alpha to Omega Mafia #Manga Mafia #Magic: the Gathering Mafia #The Lost Case of Sherlock Holmes #A Mafia of Ice and Fire #Chemistry Mafia #Halloween Mafia III #Mafia Noir #Sin City #Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime #Al Pacino Mafia #Game of Detectives #Monster Buster Club #Angels and Demons #Rock & Roll Mafia #Foodie Mafia II #Full Metal Alchemist Mafia: Death of the Undying #Manga Mafia 2 #UMM 5.1 #Star Wars Mafia: Alternate Endings #Choose Your Own Wincon Mafia #Angel Mafia III: Season 2 #Country Club Mafia #Anti-Theme Mafia #Cut-Throat Mafia #Ghost in the Shell Mafia #Bleach Mafia: Season One #Disgaea II Mafia #Exam Mania Mafia #Disney Movie Mafia #TimeKeeper's Hell #Redwall Mafia II: Redwall #Battle of Wits #Ultimate Marvel Mayhem VI #Colors Mafia #Smiley Mafia II #Exam Mania Mafia 2 #Furball Mafia *Era 7.2 BD #Easter Egg Mafia #Klueless Mafia #Trainer's Manual Mafia VII #Rat Hunt Mafia #Trainer's Manual Mafia VIII #Klueless Mafia 2 #Trainer's Manual Mafia IX #Trainer's Manual Mafia X #Villager, Villager, Mafia #Trainer's Manual Mafia XI #Board Game Mafia #Justice League UNLEASHED *Era 8.1 MM #Drag me to Hell Mafia #Mafia All Stars II #Mean Girls Mafia #Halloween Mafia IV #Choose Your Own Wincon 2 #Kamikaze Thief Secret Wizard Lolcat Mafia (KaTSWiLM) #Case Closed Mafia #Social Network Mafia #Multicultural Murder at Midnight Mafia #Ye Olde Mafia III #Ye Olde Mafia 3.5 #Glitch Mafia III #Furball 2 Mafia - The fur flies again #Customer is Always Wrong Mafia II #Spy Mafia Redirectors Cut #Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 2 #Fast Food Wars #Propaganda Mafia #Literary Mafia #Fast Food Wars 2 #Dual Personality Mafia #Disney Movie Mafia 2 #Final Fantasy Battle II #Retro Mafia #Princess Ida Mafia #Slender: The Mafia #Zodiac Mafia #Blackout Mafia #Kingdom Hearts Mafia 2 #Lolcats the 2th #Fringe Mafia : War of the Worlds #Mafia - World War 3 #Dying of the Light Mafia #Mafia vs Mafia #Monk Mafia #Pokemon Mafia #Mafia of Swordsmen #Harry Potter Mafia 4 #Dying of the Light Mafia 2 #Sesame Street Mafia #Supernatural Investigation Department Mafia #Mafia:The Musical! #Code Geass Mafia #Nyan Cat Mafia #Harry Potter Mafia 5 #Glitch Mafia IV #Dual Personality Mafia 2 #Digimon Adventures Mafia #Languages Mafia #Trust #Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 1 #Paper Mario Mafia *Era 8.2 BD #Trainer's Manual Mafia XII #Young Justice *Era 9.1 MM #Hunger Games Mafia #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Mafia #Halloween Mafia V #Doctor Who Mafia #Cardcaptor Sakura Mafia #X-mas Gifts Mafia #Yoshi Island Mafia #The Hazards of Love Mini Mafia #Post Restriction Mafia #A Mafia Carol #Dungeons & Mafia #Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 2 #Mafia All Stars III #Cardcaptor Sakura Mafia II #Attack on Titan Mafia! #Farmers Mafia! #Meme Mafia #Mafia All Stars 3.1 #Blind Bloodbath Mafia #Fast Food Wars 3 #Dungeons & Mafia II #Mafia:The Musical: Part Two: The Producers' Revenge! #Mafia World #Persona 4 Mafia #Winter Olympics Mafia #Traitor #Devil Survivor 2 Mafia #Meme Mafia 2 #Stargate Mafia: Infiltration 1.0 #Stargate Mafia: Infiltration 1.1 #The Walking Dead #Harry Potter Mafia 6 #Slick's Kitchen Mafia #Myth Wars #Mafia of the Toon City #Vampire Knight Mafia #Color Mafia #Bidding Wars #Wizard of Oz Mafia #Double Agent Mafia #Pokemon Mafia - Hoenn #Amber Mafia II *Era 9.2 BD #Nightmare Before Mafia BD #Mafia x Mafia #Asylum Mafia #Justice League UNLEASHED 2 *Era 10.1 MM #Mirai Nikki Mafia #Slick's Kitchen Mafia 2 #Legend of Zelda Mafia #Halloween Mafia 6 #Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 3 #Death Takes a Holiday Mafia #Homestuck Mafia #Sesame Street Mafia 2 #Post Restriction 2 Mafia #Amalgamated Video Game Battle #Frozen Mafia #Ultimate Marvel Mayhem VII #Dune Wars #Superheroes Mafia #Grand Magic Games Battle #Gintama Mafia #Frozen 2 Mafia #Patriots Mafia #Spring Break Mafia #Battle of the Immortals Mafia #Battle of the Bands Mafia #Toy Soldiers #Rurouni Kenshin - Kyoto Arc #Arrow Mafia #Corporate Battle #Period Classic Mafia #Ultimate Marvel Mayhem VIII #RWBY Mafia #Fairy Tail Mafia: Phantom Lord Arc #Dungeons & Mafia: War of Succession #Dying of the light 3: Ragnarok *Era 10.2 BD End nothing here, this just keeps the bottom section out of the parts above __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:History of Mafia